


Apathy with Notes (Yuuri’s Letters)

by orphan_account



Series: Apathy with Notes [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’ll be writing up more of Yuuri’s Letters if I can into the mood for it





	1. Letter #1 (After Entries 1 & 2)

My dearest Mother  
Things are starting to change but I’m not sure I’m happy about it. My mate is acting strange well stranger than normal. I’m not quite sure what triggered the change and thought maybe you’d have some insight into the matter. About a month or so ago my mate started acting much more affectionate towards me. At first I was suspicious but he seemed to be sincere in his endeavors. However a few days ago he started acting weird like, like a zombie or something. I had someone trail him incase he was planning to pull something like trying to starve himself or break out however it seemed my fears were unnecessary. He still follows his daily routine of eating, learning japanese, and sleeping at night. Heck he still initiates intimacy regularly but something feels off about it. I haven’t talked to anyone about my concerns yet, not even Phichit. As of this moment I’m hoping that this change will be brief and that things will get better.   
With Love  
Yuuri


	2. Letter #2 (After Entry 3 and During Entry 4)

My dearest Mother  
I have had the most nerve wracking week. Monday I overslept a bit and was almost late to my first meeting. And then when I came to see my mate in the evening I was greeting by the sight of blood all over the dresser, my dog, and my mate! As used to blood as I am, I still felt shaken by the scene before my eyes. I’m sad to say that I lost my temper and yelled at Viktor about why there was blood everywhere. He was remarkably calm while explaining what had occurred and afterwards I took him to the in house doctor to get his injured hand fixed up with stitches and plenty of bandages. I intended to just have a quiet evening after that scare but that didn't seem to be in the cards if you know what i mean. The rest of the week was filled with unpleasant events that i'd rather not get into the details about. The exacts are rather gruesome and better spoke about in person. The only consolation was having my mate waiting to see me at the end of each day. On a positive note since all the hormone-suppressing drugs are out of my system my heat is coming soon. Hopefully soon I'll be able to add grandma to your title.  
With Love   
Yuuri


	3. Letter #3 (Before Entry 5)

My Dearest Mother  
I need your guidance again on what I should do. I remember the times when I would get colds as a little kid and you would take care of me. I remember the feeling of my head being all stuffed and telling you it felt like my brain was squished by gook. I feel like my brain is squished by gook right now but I'm definitely not sick. I only get this feeling when trying to reach my mate through our bond. What does this mean? Is my mate sick? Admittedly his body temperature has felt higher than normal to me but I thought it was just a side-effect of my heat-dazed brain. I know in my heart I don't want to lose him over my own ignorance. Please write back to me soon.  
With Love  
Yuuri


	4. Letter #4 (After Entry 5)

My Dearest Mother  
Sorry it's been so long since I last wrote to you. I've been a bit busy with various things. The prompting of this letter was because of an incident between my mate and I. Yesterday morning instead of going to his Japanese lessons, Viktor snuck off to the bathroom. As I had nothing scheduled that morning and had an overwhelming burst of curiosity I ended up following him. What happened next was bizarre. I watched him make unnatural grin-like expressions into the mirror until he started laughing. And I couldn't help but be drawn in closer by the beautiful sound. Unfortunately as soon as Viktor realized I was there he stopped laughing and turned to look at me with a solemn expression. I couldn't help but be a bit jealous of whatever had made him so happy. Here's to hoping for answers.  
With Love   
Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be writing up more of Yuuri’s Letters if I can into the mood for it


End file.
